


When the Tables are Turned

by happydaygirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Protective! Sam, Protective!Bobby, big brother!sam, cuteness, dean gets a second childhood, witch's curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaygirl/pseuds/happydaygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season 1. Dean gets turned into a four month old Baby after a run in with a Witch- Sam must now step up to the mark to be a big brother, and realises what a hard job Dean had growing up being his second father, as well as what he is still going through. Lots of cute!Dean and big brother!Sammy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a long fic, 19 chapters long to be precise, so I hope you enjoy the first chapter enough to stick around! This was written in 2010, so my writing has changed a lot since then, so I have gone through and edited some bits and pieces!  
> Enjoy...

The room was silent apart from the damned witch's cackling. Dean motioned for his brother to get to the other side of the door. Sam nodded, dropping to his haunches, gun held expertly in one hand. He aimed it in the dark room, trying to pinpoint the witch's location. He watched Dean give the countdown, after which he would storm the door and get a few shots at the nasty evil old Witch.

Three...two...one...GO Dean mouthed, and Sam stood up and ran into the room, flashlight on and beaming around in the darkness.

The witch screamed and barrelled at the youngest Winchester, but Sam was too quick and fired, sending a range of lead her way, hitting her shoulder and sending her whipping round to the side, falling to the floor. Before Sam could reload, the witch was up. She pointed at Sam and started muttering out an incantation.

Dean ran into the room, caught sight of the witch and his little brother, he ran to Sam, and just as the witch finished her spell, sending a flash of red Sam's way, Dean leapt in front of him, taking the spell full blast in the face. There was a deafening crash, like a thunderbolt, and a fierce red light engulfed the brothers.

 

As the red light faded and the sound fell away, Sam uncovered his eyes and looked around. The witch was nowhere to be seen, and with a jolt, Sam realised that Dean too, was no where to be seen.

'Dean!' Sam yelled, looking with his flashlight around the room, trying to find his older brother, to see if he was ok. He was just about to walk out of the room to search the other part of the house when he heard a sound that made him stop dead in his tracks.

He heard crying. Soft, gurgling crying. 'Dean?' Sam asked warily, aiming his flashlight lower to the floor, so it skimmed the old red carpet of the room.

After a while he came upon a mound of clothes in the carpet. He gingerly bent down and parted the clothes so he could see what was in the pile, gasping when he finally uncovered what it was....

'Oh you have got to be kidding me...' he muttered as he uncovered a small, wriggling baby. Well, not a new born, but he looked like he was about 5 months old.

The baby was laying amidst Dean's shirt and leather jacket, as well as his Jeans.

'Oh Dean...' Sam breathed, gently picking up the small child in his long arms and cradling him to his chest.

Dean looked up at him and gave the cutest little smile Sam had ever seen. He chuckled and brought his face closer to Deans, rubbing his nose with Dean's tiny one.

'What are we going to do with you then?' he asked, not expecting baby Dean to answer. He sighed and bent down, picking up grown up Dean's clothes and tucking them under his arm.

He then manoeuvred Dean to a more comfortable holding position, and then walked out the room and up the stairs, being careful not to drop the squirming child in his grasp

 

As he walked to the impala, he had a very dark thought. He had no idea how to look after a baby.

Dean was the big brother, he had experience, but now the tables where turned, now Sam was playing the older brother, and he just had no clue about what to do.

He opened the car door, and got in the Impala gingerly. Obviously he didn't have a baby car seat, so he would just have to balance Dean on his lap for the very short journey back to the motel.

As Sam entered the motel room, baby Dean in tow, Dean began to cry.

'Oh Dean, Don't cry, shushhhhh' Sam cooed, sitting on the bed and laying Dean on the bed next to him, Dean's face was scrunched up, his face red, and boy did that kid have a set of lungs on him.

Sam bundled Dean in his arms and stood up, cradling him close to his chest, swaying and moving around, saying 'sushhhhh' over and over again -After a while Dean stopped crying and just stared up at Sam, seemingly mesmerised by his face, as Sam continued to make soothing noises to try to get him to sleep.

Sam watched Dean's eyes droop, and after a few minutes he was fast asleep, making some really cute noises from the back of his throat, eyes moving behind his lids as he dreamt.

Sam blew out a long breath, and stopped swaying. That was easier than he'd expected.

But he sure did have a mountain to climb- what about food, clothes, baby things, and oh yeah...getting Dean back to his normal age and size?

Sam shook himself. Now wasn't the time to worry about that. Tonight he would just make sure Dean was safe and comfy, and worry about everything else tomorrow.

He looked down at Dean, his little big brother.

He looked so peaceful lying there, and Sam suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness.

Is this what Dean feels like when I'm in dangerous position? Was this how he felt when he watched over me when I was a kid? He thought, gazing down at the sleeping form of his brother.

Sam didn't know, but these new, strange feelings felt...kinda nice. He smiled down at his brother, and carefully crossed to his bed.

He stripped off and put on his pyjama bottoms, watching the sleeping Dean every second.

He then got into his bed, Dean in his arms. After he got comfy he laid Dean to the side of him, and put a protective arm underneath him to prevent him from falling. He then lay down and tried to get to sleep.

The last thing Sam Winchester saw before he went to sleep was Dean curl his tiny hand around his thumb, pressing his cheek against his hand as he adjusted to his new surroundings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes shopping for his 'new arrival', makes a desperate call to an old friend, and starts wondering what sort of mess he's in here....

Sam woke up very early the next morning, stretching- as he turned though, a deep sinking feeling engulfed him, and he looked down and gasped. 'Damn it!' he muttered, looking down at a slumbering baby Dean below him. Dean was snuffling and turning, trying to bury his head in Sam's shoulder.

He was so sure that he had dreamt the whole thing. Obviously not; he gingerly moved off the bed, being very careful not to disturb his brother. Quickly getting dressed, he decided to wash later when he knew Dean was safe somewhere, and not just lying on the bed or the floor- He then walked back to his bed and sat down, looking at his brother slowly waking up.

This is so messed up, he thought to himself.... he needed help, fast.

He got his mobile phone from his bag and dialled Bobby, panic rising as he listened to the dialling tone-

'Bobby! Hi, listen...yeah I'm fine...yeah, just I need to ask your advice. Well, it's going to sound crazy but...yeah I know you've seen crazy before...Bobby...just listen...BOBBY DEAN'S A BABY!...please help bobby, I don't know what to do...yeah, I'll be over this evening, I need to pick a few things up first...your a saint Bobby...thanks ...Ok...see you then...bye'. He signed off, feeling a bit more upbeat.

He looked down at a now awake Dean. 'Hey Dean...' he smiled down at his brother, scooping him up into his arms, making Dean rest his head on his shoulder.

'Right, we need to go to the store; you need to be kitted out. We'll get breakfast there too. That sound good to you?' he asked, looking sideways at Dean. Dean gave a small giggle and relaxed into Sam's shoulder.

'Sounds like a yes to me' smiled Sam, and he grabbed his bag and made his way out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam now understood why most new dad's or big brothers always looked so stressed- There was so much to buy, and he was sure he had forgotten something.

He had gone into the baby shop and brought Nappies, cream, bottles, milk bottles, formula mixture, and an assortment of blankets and towels. He had also brought some cheap clothes and shoes so Dean was comfy-He managed to find a pretty good smaller likeness for Dean's brown leather jacket, and he thought that Dean looked adorable in it; he also dressed him some soft trousers and cloth shoes, and he had to admit he looked really cute.

Despite most of the things he had to do was common sense, he had had to go and ask one of the ladies in the shop on how to make a bottle of milk- she had been very kind and had actually given him one-to-one tuition, beaming down at Dean as she did so, and had made up four bottles for him to take home, and had written down her instructions for later. Sam thanked her and carried Dean out of the shop, struggling slightly with the amount he had brought.

Dean was getting increasingly grizzly, and started to whine and cry as Sam carried him to the Impala- Sam fitted the baby car seat that he had brought in the passenger seat, and placed the grouchy Dean into it and strapped him in. As he sat down in the driver's seat he leaned across and looked at his brother.  
Dean was now in full swing crying, and it was starting to hurt Sam's ears.

'Please Dean...shh...stop crying...what do I do?' he asked him, hoping that he would somehow understand and stop crying. He didn't.

Sam tried a different tack; he tickled Dean under the chin, making high pitched giggly noises. Immediately Dean stopped crying and stared up at him. Again Sam tickled him, and this time Dean giggled and started to move around; a few minutes of playing went by, and soon Sam moved across and started the car.

They arrived in the motel late in the afternoon, and as he carried Dean inside, still in his cars seat, he quickly showered with the door wide open and a view of his brother at all times.. he kept poking his head around the door to make sure he was ok- he grinned as he saw Dean sucking on his hands and looking round the room, huge brown eyes like orbs.

After drying and putting on some fresh clothes, Sam turned to Dean, who had started to cry again. 'Your hungry aren't you Dean?' he asked, crossing to the kitchen to warm up his bottle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few attempts and many more dunkings in hot water, Sam managed to get the milk at the right temperature, eventually using the old method of squeezing a little of the milk on the inside of his wrist. Satisfied with the temperature, he propped Dean into the crook of his elbow, and started to feed him. Dean sucked obediently on the bottle until half of it was finished. Then he started to cry again. Sam looked, shocked, at his brother.

'What's the matter Dean? Aren't you hungry any more?' he asked, feeling a little panicked as Dean positively turned purple in his arms.

Dean answered with a wail. Sam then had brainwave and then moved Dean up so he was facing away from him- he had seen enough TV to know what to do next....

He started to rub and gently pat his back, encouraging him to burp. After a while Dean let out an almighty burp, then giggled.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. 'Trust you Dean!' he smiled, then he continued to feed his brother until he was full.

A couple of hours later and Dean was again asleep. Sam watched him carefully while he packed his and his brother's bags. He looked wistfully at Dean's gun, and packed it away.

He hoped that Dean would be better soon, he was still the little brother here, he needed Dean to tell him what to do, but that of course was impossible. After he had packed the car, he picked up Dean's car seat, sleeping baby inside, and strapped him into the passenger seat.

He walked round to the driver's side and sat inside, just watching Dean sleep- he looked adorable, and he was making those cute little snoring noises again.

Sam smiled to himself and started the engine.

Making sure that Dean was comfy for the third time, and definitely not about to fall from his buckled up seat, Sam started the long ride to Bobby's house, heart full of hope that the older hunter would know what to do to get his big brother back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, next chapter up soon!  
> Please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam enlists the help of a certain gruff hunter, who turns out not to be so gruff after all.....

Sam shut the door of his brother's car very quietly, so as not to disturb the sleeping Dean in the other seat, before walking round the Impala and to the passenger side door- he opened it and carefully lifted out the car seat, smiling at Dean’s sleeping face.  
He looked so cute just lying there, and Sam suddenly felt a pang of love and protectiveness again- Dean was completely dependent on him, and know he understood the feelings Dean must have when he felt the responsibility of looking after a younger brother.

The jolt of inexperience rushed through Sam again, however, and he had to swallow hard to keep the emotion down- but, even though he wasn’t a big brother, he did have some paternal instincts, he liked to think- they may be faint, but he was sure they were definitely there.  
Suddenly there was a huge gust of icy cold wind, and Sam moved the car seat to prevent the wind from freezing Dean. 'Come on Dean...let's get inside, Bobby will fix you up!' he cooed to his sleeping brother, who sneezed into his soft blanket.

Sam chuckled and used the cuff of his shirt to gently wipe Dean's nose, before he turned and walked up to Bobby's house, knocking on the door with his kneecap, because he had his hands full.  
Bobby opened the door and beamed at Sam, looking down at Dean he shook his head, but then stood back and gave a small chuckle.  
'Wow. When you said he was a baby Sam, I didn't think you meant...an actual baby!' he said, giving Sam a look.  
'I did say he was a baby Bobby- can you fix him?'  
Bobby sighed and moved aside. 'I'll see what I can do.’ He said, a small smile on his face.  
'Thanks a lot Bobby!' Sam smiled, and he entered his house.

As he set Dean gently on the floor of Bobby's living room, Dean woke up with a jolt- He started whimpering, before reducing to full tears, face scrunched up and red.  
'Shushhhhh Dean!' Sam said with a jolt of panic; he never liked it when Dean cried, because he didn't know what to do. He scooped up his brother in his strong arms and put him on his chest, swaying around and humming, trying to stop him from crying.  
He remembered a little rhyme that Dean used to sing to him when he was a kid-  
"There was a crooked man, and he walked a crooked mile. He found a crooked sixpence against a crooked stile. He had a crooked cat which caught a crooked mouse And they all lived together in a little crooked house."  
Sam sat down on a chair, laid Dean across his shoulder and began to sing- He realised he had quite a high pitched singing voice, and he hoped to God that Dean wouldn't remember any of this when he got grown up again.  
As he watched Dean's eyes flutter shut again, he felt a wave of pride. At least he had one little achievement under his belt already….he was sure he was going to have to use that skill again to get his brother to sleep.

Bobby came in with a two bottles of Beer, and handed one to Sam. Sam thanked him but put it on the floor- He didn't want to drink when he was in charge of Dean. Bobby caught his eye as he looked back up, smiling fondly at him.  
'So, what do you think, Bobby?' he asked, moving Dean slightly so he was a bit more comfy.  
'Well, I had a look through a couple of books before you arrived, and as far as I can tell, these curses only run for a short period of time,' said Bobby, taking a swig of his beer before casting a fond look over at the sleeping bundle in Sam's arms.  
'Well, at least he can't talk no more!' he joked.  
'Yeah, but he can sure cry!' corrected Sam, chuckling.  
'We should film him, and then show Dean when he's himself again,' suggested Bobby, eyes still on the slumbering Dean.  
Sam smiled and shook his head, 'No, I don't think he'll thank us for that!' he grinned, looking down at Dean, who was trying to snuffle harder into his forearm.  
Bobby 'awwwed' then sat back, scratching at his beard.  
He had such a forlorn expression on his face, Sam couldn’t stop himself and asked him what was wrong.  
'Oh it's nothing. It's just...I never had kids, and I'm way too old to have 'em now.’ He said, looking over at the sleeping Dean.  
‘You know, I always envied your Daddy for having you two boys...I just wanted to have some sprogs of my own. It won't happen now though.' he said, sadness shining in his eyes.  
'Oh Bobby.' said Sam, a little unsure of what to say.  
'You'll always be a father to me and Dean.' He finished quietly, his eyes full of earnest as he looked across at his surrogate father.  
Bobby smiled at him, before raising his bottle to him. 'That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!' he said, emotion cracking his voice.  
'No problem.' said Sam, smiling over at him before sighing.

'So- how longs Dean gonna be a baby for then?' he asked, back to business.  
‘Well, it depends on the strength of the witch that cast the spell- sometimes it lasts a few days, sometimes it can last a lifetime. We'll just have to play it by ear and see how it goes.' Bobby replied.  
'Oh.' said Sam, slightly crestfallen and mightily panicked.  
Dean couldn't be a baby for the rest of his life. Well, he wouldn't be a baby for the rest of his life; he would grow up, until he was a man again, he guessed. Raising his big brother as a little brother just made Sam's head hurt, though- he didn’t know if he was up to that…  
'Don't worry Sam; I've never seen these things last a lifetime. Dean should be over it in a couple of weeks or so, I'm sure of it!' Bobby reassured him.  
Sam smiled and looked down at Dean- He then looked at his watch.  
'Nearly time for Dean's night feed, then he can sleep for the rest of the night. Can I heat up his bottle in your kitchen?' he asked, gently moving Dean in his arms.  
'Be my guest!' Bobby smiled; arms already out to receive the sleeping Dean.  
Sam smiled and placed him gently in Bobby's strong arms, Bobby's arms moulding to the shape of his brother. Bobby looked down at him and smiled -this was just what he always wanted. A baby to hold, a kid to raise- something he had never experienced, even with Sam and Dean really.

Meanwhile, Sam crossed to the kitchen and put Dean's bottle in a small bowl of hot water, making sure he heated it through properly like the lady in the shop had said.  
As he walked back to the living room with it, he could hear Bobby softly talking to Dean; he couldn't hear what was being said, but he did hear the occasional 'yes you are!' which made Sam smile.  
He went into the living room and sat back down, checking the temperature of the bottle as he went.  
As he looked up to ask for Dean, who had just woken up, back, he spotted theexpression in Bobby's eyes. A longing look.  
Sam smiled. 'You wanna feed him?' he asked, motioning the bottle.  
Bobby beamed. 'Would I!' he grinned, and eagerly took the bottle from Sam.  
As Bobby started to feed Dean, Sam leaned back in the sofa and relaxed, watching the two of them.  
It didn't matter how long Dean was a baby, there was one thing he knew for sure…..  
Dean was in good hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More cuteness to come!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up with a screaming Dean, and realises the hard- and smelly- reality of looking after a small child....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, but I hope its full of cuteness for you!  
> Enjoy!

Sam awoke very early the next morning, startled awake by loud and insistent crying from beside him on the double bed of Bobby's guest room.  
He looked down and saw Dean, little fists raised and clenched, his face red and scrunched, crying his eyes out.

'Aww Dean...What's wrong buddy?' asked Sam. He still felt a bit awkward speaking to Dean like that, but hey, he was a baby, and that was how you talked to little kids.  
And for the second time again he hoped upon hope that Dean wouldn't remember any of this.  
Dean blinked at the sudden noise, but then he was back to crying for America.

Sam sighed and rolled out of bed, walking round to the other side and scooping up Dean. As soon as he lifted Dean up, he could smell why Dean why crying so badly.  
'Oh my god! Dean you stink!' said Sam, nose crinkling up at the offending, pungent smell wafting from Dean's nappy.  
'Phew...we better get you cleaned up!' nodded Sam, turning a still crying Dean round to face him.

Sam plodded down the stairs, and picked up the bag he had put by Bobby's living room table.  
He opened it up and took out a fresh nappy, wipes and some cream.  
He gently put Dean down on the carpeted floor, and by now he was just whimpering, which made Sam's ears feel a little better.  
I'm glad Bobby's not up to see this he thought to himself as he took Dean's dirty nappy off and folded it neatly, ready to be put in the bin.  
Dean immediately started to kick his legs, making it very difficult for Sam to clean him up.

'Aw come on Dean- Cut me some slack here!' pleaded Sam, but Dean just giggled and kicked his legs more, kicking the cream from Sam's grasp.  
As Sam watched the tub of cream roll away under the sofa, he chuckled.  
He stooped and tickled Dean's tummy. 'Your a little monkey, you are!' he cooed, grinning as Dean started to giggle and beam. He had the cutest little baby laugh he had ever heard, and soon he was laughing away too, tickling Dean every now and again to start the process up again.  
'Someone having a party without me?' came a loud voice from upstairs.

Sam grinned and turned towards the hallway. 'No, it's just Dean, he has the cutest laugh you'll ever hear!' he smiled, before turning back to his brother and buckling down, finally managing to fix a new fresh nappy to Dean, who lay there, smiling.  
Bobby came into the room, and stood next to Sam, beaming down at the little kid in the middle of the front room.  
'Aww' he said, before patting Sam on the shoulder and chuckling.

'You want coffee?' he asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
'Yeah, please! I didn't sleep much last night, I kept waking up to check on Dean' said Sam, putting some clothes on Dean.  
Bobby came back in the room, with two mugs in his hands.  
'You'd make a great Daddy' he said, nudging Sam as he sat next to him on the sofa.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. 'nah. I wouldn't, I'm too busy anyway...' he said, although in his mind, he always did want kids.  
'Besides, I wanted to have kids with the girl of my dreams, but...she's gone now' said Sam forlornly, looking down into his cup, watching his breath ripple the brown liquid.  
Bobby looked down at baby Dean, who was in the process of sucking one of his feet, and smiled.  
'There's always time, kiddo. Don't end up like me; a miserable old miser with no family to speak of.'  
Sam chuckled. 'I bet I'll still be miserable when I'm your age!'  
Bobby laughed and drank his coffee, and they sat in silence, just watching Dean occupy himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby reads up on how to break the curse, eventually stumbling upon some lore...he and Sam test it out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks to everyone who has read this so far, I hope you're enjoying it! Another short chapter here, but I hope the cuteness is enough for you till next time!

Sam was just in the process of feeding Dean his afternoon bottle when Bobby came into the room, a 'Eureka' look on his face.

'What is it Bobby?' asked Sam, looking down to make sure that Dean was still drinking his milk.

'I just looked through another one of my books and it says that you may be able to stir someone out of a de-aging curse by reminding them about their former life!' he said, eyes wide and enthusiastic.

Sam was less enthusiastic. 'that's great Bobby, but I don't think we could get a four month old Dean to eat a double bacon cheeseburger with fries and extra onions, or get him to drink beer, or take him down the local broth-'

'OK OK! Bad idea!' said Bobby, chuckling.

Sam sighed and looked back down, watching Dean's tiny hands try to grasp the milk bottle.

Suddenly he had a brainwave.

'I've got an idea! Have you got a tape recorder I can use?' he asked, looking around the room.

'Well, sure, but why...' asked bobby, reaching into a cupboard to fetch one, but Sam didn't answer.

Instead, he let Dean drink the rest of his bottle, and then carefully stood up.

'Hold him a minute would you' he asked, before rushing outside and slipping into the Impala. He thumbed through Dean's tape collection until he found the album he was looking for, and then he bounded back into the house.

He dumped the tape on the sofa, then rushed up the stairs and grabbed Dean's duffle bag.

'Son, what in God's name are you doing?' asked Bobby, Dean in his arms.

'Hang on, you'll see...' muttered Sam, unzipping Dean's duffle bag and pulling out his brown, faded leather jacket.

He laid it on the floor, soft inner side facing upwards, then gently took Dean from Bobby.

He laid Dean down on his Jacket, making sure that he could smell the leather and feel the inside.

This was Dean's favourite item of clothing- surely he'd remember this?

Dean blinked and looked around him, squirming his body around the jacket until he was comfy. He started to kick his feet, and suck his fingers; Sam then turned on Bobby's tape recorder and inserted the tape he had got from Dean's collection in the car.

The sounds of Led Zeppelin's 'Travelling Riverside Blues' filled the room, Sam turned the volume down slightly, but still loud enough so Dean could here.

Then Sam and Bobby just sat back and watched for any signs that Dean remembered.

After about fifteen minutes, however, both Sam and Bobby slowly came to the conclusion that Dean didn't remember his jacket, nor his tied favourite song.

Sam sighed and leaned back in the sofa, hands behind his head. 'What are we going to do now?' He asked.

Bobby shook his head as he answered.

'Well, I guess we go back to plan A- playing it by ear. He'll change eventually, in his own time, the stubborn bastard!' he smiled, looking down fondly at Dean, who was curling his fingers around the faded leather of his Jacket.

Sam smiled to, but a twinge of panic again rose in his chest. He hoped Dean would get bigger soon.

He was starting to miss the old Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam realises Dean is just that little too big to keep sharing his bed, so makes the venture to the baby store again....

That afternoon, Sam was sitting watching over Dean, who was still lying in his battered old leather Jacket, when a thought sprung to his head. 'Bobby!' he called, waiting for Bobby to come in from his study.  
'Me and Dean are gonna go out for a few hours...I need to get some more supplies.'

'Like what?' frowned Bobby, waggling his fingers at baby Dean on the floor, who grinned sweetly back. 'He's a cutie...did I really just say that about Dean?' asked Bobby, chuckling, before turning back to Sam, who was packing Dean's day bag. 'So, what are you planning on getting?' he repeated.

'Well, Dean can't sleep in my bed forever, I keep getting scared I'll squash him in the night. So I'm gonna go get a cheap cot for him to sleep in. He's not gonna need it forever though' he added, looking a Bobby, who gave him a small smile.

'Yeah ok, I'll go read some more books, I gotta couple delivered this morning from an old friend- they should dish up some answers' he said.

'Excellent! Grinned Sam, before carefully stooping and gathering Dean in his arms. The little Dean chuckled and pulled at Sam's hair. He smiled and gently moved his bangs from out of harms way, before blowing on Dean's little fingers, the digits curling in the breeze.

'He seems mighty happy today' noted Bobby, sitting down at his desk, a big leather book open in front of him.

'Yeah- I just hope it lasts...I can't really deal with him crying. I'm not used to a baby crying' said Sam, before grabbing his wallet and keys from the arm of the sofa.

'I'll see you later Bobby!' he called, before walking out the door to the Impala.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Can I just say sir...you have the most darling Baby son I have ever seen!' cooed a little old lady. She was the third woman who had come up to Sam, before none to gently extracting Dean from his grasp and playing with him.

'Oh...he's not my son- he's my brother' he corrected (for the third time too).

The woman looked at him in surprise, blinked a couple of times, then seemed to adjust to the seemed-to-be startling bit of news.

'I hope your brother's taking good care of you...yes I do! Oh yes I do!' she cooed, bringing her face right up close to Dean's, who began to whimper, his face starting to screw up. Sam, by this time an expert about detecting when Dean was about to cry, deftly took his chance to take back Dean, putting him on his chest and swaying, humming something and nothing into his brother's ear.

The woman looked like she was about to burst with 'awwness'. She clasped her hands together by her chest, and gave the biggest smile (and squeak) Sam had ever seen or heard.

'Oh you have such a way with children!' she exclaimed, before tickling one of Dean's little feet and trundling off. Sam watched her go, a perplexed smile on his face.

'Oookay...' he breathed, before turning back and entering the Baby store for the second time that week.

'Back again I see!' beamed the lady behind the counter, grinning at Dean, who had started to play with Sam's hair again.

'Yeah I'm back- and looking for a cot!' Sam smiled, mooching around the aisles, looking for a cheap place where Dean could get a good nights sleep.

'Watcha looking for then? Asked the woman, walking next to Sam so she could advise.

'Well, something simple and cheap, really...' he mused, looking in horror at the price tags for these baby beds.

'Well, the cheapest we have is the baby deluxe at $125.' Said the woman.

She then looked up at Sam and chuckled at the shocked look on his face. 'Don't worry- it comes with instructions and everything!' she cheerfully assured him.

'Yeah, cos that makes it all better...' said Sam weakly. He didn't know baby things would be so damn expensive.

He moved Dean from the crook of his neck and looked down at him, green eyes meeting brown.

'Whaddya think Dean? This ok for you?' he asked, before manoeuvring Dean to let him see the crib. Dean giggled and tried to pull the crib towards him, so Sam took that as a definite yes.

'We'll take it!' he said confidently to the woman.As he paid for the crib he rolled his eyes-

Well, I've just been and brought this, he thought. But I have no frigging idea how to put it up!

As he left the shop, one thought comforted him on the way home...

...at least there were instructions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, next chapter up soon!  
> Please comment!


	7. Chapter 7

'I think this bit goes here...'

'No you idjit...I'm sure it attaches to this bit'

'I'm not sure it does Bobby...!'

'Maybe not...ok then smarty-pants- you do it!'

'I can't! That's the trouble!' snapped Sam, sitting up on his haunches from the carpet, where he and Bobby had just spent the last half and hour trying to make a freaking crib.

'you should've bought a ready made one Sam!' growled Bobby, grabbing a piece of wood from Sam and squinting at it, then staring at the part-made crib, trying to work out where this bit went.

Sam sighed and stood up, stretching. He looked out the window, noticing with a sinking feeling that it was starting to get darker.

'We need to get this up before Dean goes to bed' he said. Bobby looked up at him, a fierce look on his face.

'Well duh!' he snapped, before shaking his head and returning to the crib. 'Does he need his bottle yet?'

Sam checked his watch, 'yeah in a minute, I'll go get it ready...'

'DON'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!' thundered Bobby, who looked ready to chuck the whole lot through the window, and then drive his car over it.

Sam chuckled and returned to the crib, sitting down and crossing his legs, picking up some screws and a screw driver, before getting to work getting the damn crib up. Fifteen minutes later, however, he came to the conclusion that they weren't going to get this up in time for Dean to sleep in.

'This is useless Sam...Dean needs his feed.' grunted Bobby in the end, throwing down a bit of wood and standing up.

'Yeah ok...I'll get his bottle.' agreed Sam, standing up and crossing him into the kitchen, fixing up Dean's milk.

He then walked over to the sofa, where he and Bobby had placed Dean, nicely fitted with his leather jacket which prevented him from rolling off. At this particular moment in time, Dean was holding onto one of his feet, gurgling and giggling to himself, blissfully unaware of the things that were happening around him.

Sam gently lifted Dean out of his warm nest, and cuddled him to his chest, bringing the teat of the bottle to Dean's mouth, who began sucking insistently, nearly ripping the bottle out of his hands.

'Someone's hungry tonight aren't we?' cooed Sam, smiling down at his brother, who had his eyes closed, savouring the milk. Sam was silent for a moment, just looking down at Dean and smiling, before he was jolted out of his reverie by a Bobby, who swore very loudly.

'I can't do it!' he growled, throwing down yet another bit of wood with a dull thud.

'Just leave it to tomorrow Bobby...Dean can sleep in my bed one last time.' Said Sam. 'Thanks for your help Bobby though...it means a lot.' he added with a smile.

Bobby threw off the remark, smiling, 'get away...I didn't do anything! I couldn't put it up!' He snorted.

'Neither did I!' chuckled Sam, looking down at Dean who was squirming in his arms. 'I think someone needs to go to bed!' he chuckled, rubbing noses with Dean, who giggled and reached for Sam's nose, his nails scratching the skin slightly.

Sam pretended to flinch away, then chuckled and tickled Dean's nose and under his chin, making him giggle and squirm in his arms, and he too giggled, before standing up gently and turning to Bobby.

'Leave the crib now Bobby...I'll have another stab at it tomorrow morning' he said, patting Bobby's shoulder.

'Yeah ok...I think I'll turn in actually.' muttered Bobby, standing up, groaning and clutching his lower back as he did so.

'With a hot water bottle? Suggested Sam, eyebrow raised.

'Shut up-idjit!' chuckled Bobby, before tickling Dean's chest, then walking up the stairs to his room.

Sam sighed and switched everything off, before giving the pile of wood and screws an annoyed look, then walking up the stairs himself.

xxxxxxxxxx

A couple of minutes later, Sam had successfully got Dean to sleep, tucking him in gently so he didn't fall out the bed, he kept the door open, however, so he could hear Dean should he wake up in the night.

Then he silently walked out of his room and down the stairs, walking into the sitting room and turning on the desk side lamp. He walked over to the mound of wood that should be a crib, sat down beside it and got to work.

This was war...

Half and hour later, the crib was up, although it did look a bit lopsided-He decided to get Bobby to take a look over it in the morning...but at least it was up.

He nodded at the crib, smiling to himself, before walking back upstairs to see if Dean was ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment!


End file.
